legendsofthemultiuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
LOTM: Grimm Sorrow S6 P2/Transcript
(Erin is seen asleep in her bed the next day) Erin: *Light snoring*.... (Erin rolls onto her back) Erin:..... (As Erin lays on her bed, Slimer appears, slowly raising up next to the bed) Slimer:..... Erin: *Light snoring* Slimer:...... (Slimer looks between Erin's face, and her exposed midriff) Slimer: *Thinking* Hmm... Do I go for a kiss? Or do I go for another belly rub? (Slimer thinks for a second) Slimer: Hmm.... (Slimer gently pokes Erin's stomach) Erin: *Small giggle*.....*Light snoring*...... Slimer: *Thinking* Crap, this is a hard decision. (Slimer thinks looking back and forth between the two) SLimer: *Thinking* This is my best chance for that kiss. But I love giving belly rubs. Hmm... (Slimer then gets an idea) Slimer: *Thinking* Hmm, let's do both. (Slimer then leaves a patch of slime on Erin's stomach which moves back and forth) Erin: *Snoring*.....Mmmm..... Slimer: *Thinking* And now... (Slimer slowing starts to move in for a kiss. Before she can reach it though...) Erin: *Starts scrubbing the slime* Slimer: *Feels the scrub* !! *Covers her mouth* Erin: *Snoring* Ewww.....Mud.... (Slimer quickly pulls the slime awa from Erin's stomach) Erin: *Snoring* … Ah... *Turns over* Slimer: *Thinking* Aww man! I missed my chance.... Next time Erin! (Slimer melts to the ground and slides off) (Erin opens her eyes) Erin: *Looks around* Hm? (Erin sees no one in the room) Erin: Huh, weird. (Erin goes to sleep again as Slimer is seen in the hallway) Slimer: That was close. (Slimer moves around till she nears Jessica's room) Slimer: Hmmm.... (Slimer takes a peek inside) Slimer:... (Slimer sees Jessica lying on her bed cross legged reading a comic book) Jessica: *Turns page* Ooooh. Slimer: Hmmm... Do I dare? Jessica Hm? (Jessica looks and sees nothing) Jessica: … Eh. Must have been my imagination. *Turns another page* You know I think I am seeing what Alex likes about this stuff. (The scene then pans down to show Slimer hiding under Jessica's bed) Jessica:..... Slimer:.... (Jessica turns another page) Slimer: *Thinking* Now how should I approach this? (Slimer decides to take a quick peek) Slimer: *Thinking* She's awake. But she's distracted. Maybe if I'm quick, I could restrain her and cover her mouth before she screams. Buuut if I cover her mouth I won't be able to get a kiss. (Slimer then thinks about other ideas) Slimer: *Thinking* Well, she's also got that smooth belly as well. So I'd get half of the package out of it. Hmm.... Jessica: Oh man, this comic is better than I thought! Slimer: *Thinking* Alright, let's try it. (As Jessica is focus on her comic. Slimer is slowly seen rising up to the bed. She's preparing to jump Jessica, wrap her up, and cover her mouth to keep her from screaming. She's prepared to pounce...) Alex: *Voice* Jess! (Slimer quickly retreats under the bed as Alex enters the room) Jessica: Oh hey Alex! Alex: How's the comic? Jessica: Its great! You were right! Alex: See? I told ya! Jessica: Yeah thanks for showing me! ALex: I'm glad you liked it! Jessica: *Gets off of the bed* Well now that I saw something you like, let me show you something I like. Alex: Okay that's fair. Jessica: Follow me. (Jessica and Alex and leave the room) SLimer:...…. Son of a- (Scene changes to another room) Slimer:...... (Slimer is seen crawling into the room) Slimer: Aw man, can I not get a good shot at least once in here? (Slimer lets out a frustrated sigh) Slimer: Calm down Slimy. There's still Emily. You haven't even TRIED her yet. (Slimer decides to go look for Emily) Slimer: Oh I should get a better look at Emily's outfit. I didn't get a good look last time. Still, I'll get her regardless. (Slimer goes out of the room as the scene goes over to Emily) Emily:..... (Emily is seen asleep as her blankets are seen messed around and scattered) Emily: *Snoring* (Slimer enters the room) SLimer: *Thinking* Whoa. She's a messy sleeper. (Slimer goes up to the bed) Slimer: *Thinking* Now. Let me get a good look at her outfit first off. Is it like Erin or Jessica's? (Slimer looks at Emily) Slimer: Ooooh... (Slimer finds Emily wearing an outfit similar to Erin's. Her eyes trail down to her exposed midriff) Slimer: *Thinking* Jackpot. (Slimer's about to go for it but stops) Slimer: *Thinking* Easy Slimer. Be smart. Make sure nothing won't happen first. (Slimer takes a quick look around but finds nothing) Slimer: *Thinking* All right. Here comes the belly rubs! (Slimer goes and starts to gently rub Emily's belly) Slimer: *Thinking* Ooooh! This one's almost as soft as Jessica's! (Slimer continues rubbing as Emily remains asleep) Slimer: *Thinking* Looks like she's a heavy sleeper too. This just gets better and better! (Slimer continues to happily rub Emily's belly. Then she looks at her lips) SLimer: *Thinking* Oh! If she's a heavy sleeper.... This is it! (Slimer starts to move to Emily's face) Slimer: *Thinking* Here I go! (Slimer closes in and....) Emily: *Giggle* Slimer: !! (Slimer backs away) Slimer: *Thinking* W-What was that? She....giggled? Emily: *Sigh*.....Kyle....stop touching my belly like that.... Slimer: *Thinking* Ah man it's the belly rubs doing it! Emily: Jeez... You're... Touching today Kyle..... Slimer: *Thinking* What do I do? Do I stop? Do I restrain her so I can keep going? Emily: *Snoring*.... Slimer: *Thinking* Crap this is hard. (Emily's eyes then start to open) Slimer: !! (Slimer quickly hides under the bed as EMily opens her eyes) Emily: *Moans* …. *Looks around* Kyle? You there? …… *Looks down* Why is my belly wet? Slimer: *Thinking* Crap...! Emily:.....Wait a minute... Slimer:..... Emily: *Sigh* Slimy. (Emily then scoops up the slime) Slimer: *Thinking* !! Oh no please don't! (Emily then starts to tickle the slime) Emily: *Smile* Tickle tickle tickle! (Slimer covers her mouth to keep the giggles in) Emily: I know you're in here Slimy. Slimy: *Holds in giggles* Emily: You're gonna come out eventually, and until then I won't stop! (After a few moments Slimer pops out) SLimer: OKAY I GIVE, I GIVE! EMily: *Stops tickling* I knew it. Kyle's never been that touchy with my body before. Slimer: I-I'm sorry Emily. I-I... Emily: Let me guess, you wanted to give me belly rubs huh? Slimer: Yes... I couldn't resist. Emily: Did you kiss me while I was sleeping? SLimer:.... Emily: Slimy? Slimer:... No, but I tried to... Emily: *Sigh* Slimer: Y-You're not mad are you? Emily: No I'm not mad. But you know I don't swing that way Slimer. Plus, I have a boyfriend. Slimer: Well I'm not asking for you girls to date me, I just want a kiss is all. Emily: Well you won't get it from me. Slimer:.... Emily: But, the belly rub did kinda feel nice. Slimer: Really? Emily: Yeah. So maybe I won't mind a bit of belly rubs every now and then. Slimer: Awesome! Emily: *Smile* Heh. Thought that would cheer you up. Slimer: Your skin was very nice and soft by the way. Emily: Aww you think so? Thanks. Slimer: Don't mention it. Emily: *Smile* Slimer: So uhhh.... Emily: Hm? Slimer: Can you put that slime back? Emily: Hmmm.... Slimer: Please? Emily: I don't knoooow. Slimer: Emily come on! Emily: Okay okay, just teasing you. (Emily puts the slime back) Emily: Fell for it didn't you? Slimer: Heh. Yeah you had me good. Emily: Heh. So since I'm up now, you wanna do anything? Slimer: I mean, do you wanna- Emily: No I'm not kissing you. Slimer: Please? Emily: No. Slimer: Just a quick little peck? Emily: Nope. Slimer: Aww... Well... Hmm what to do? Emily: Hmm.... Slimer: Can I....give you a belly rub? Emily:...... Slimer: Emily? Emily: Eh sure. Why not? Slime: YAY!! (Scene changes to Kyle walking toward Emily's room) Kyle: *Whistling* (Kyle walks up to the door) Kyle: *Opens the door* Emily, I'm back from the- (Kyle goes silent by what he is seeing. Emily is laying on her bed, Slimer is to the side just gently rubbing her belly) Kyle:……………………………… Emily: Oh! Hi Kyle! Kyle: Ummm.....What the hell is going on Emily? Emily: Oh, Slimer was a bit stressed so I let her rub my belly to deal with it! Kyle: Ummm......Okay then? Emily: Are you upset? Kyle: N-No, just a bit....weirded out is all. Emily: Yeah I know its a bit weird. But it feels kinda nice honestly to. Kyle: Seriously? Emily: Yeah. The slime is... Soothing in a weird way. Kyle:.... *Thinks for a moment* Hmm... Emily: I can assure you though that this is as far as I'll go when it comes to her touching me. Slimer: She won't let me kiss her. Kyle: Good. I'm the one who kisses her. Slimer: I know. Kyle:.... (The room goes silent) Kyle: Well, I'll be out in the living room Emily. Emily: Okay. Slimer: See ya! (Kyle nods and leaves the room) Emily: *Smile* Slimer: So. Your boyfriend huh? Emily: Yep. That's my Kyle. Slimer: He's nice. Emily: That he is. Slimer: *Smile* (Slimer continues rubbing Emily's belly) Slimer: So, this feels nice right? Emily: Yeah. Slimer: Thought it would. Emily: Yeah. It's soothing but it also kinda tickles a tiny bit sometimes. Slimer: Yeah sorry about that. Emily: Its all right. At least I know who I can go to if I ever get an upset tummy. Slimer: Yeah you do. Emily: *Smile* (Emily then yawns) Emily: Well, I think I'm gonna fall back asleep now. Slimer: Awww... Emily: Sorry Slimer but I am tired. Slimer: Okay. Good night. Emily: Yeah. Good night. (Emily grabs the blanket and covers herself then closes her eyes) Slimer:...….. (Slimer slowly reaches for Emily) Emily: Good night, Slimer. Slimer: Oh r-right good night. (Slimer leaves the room) Emily:..... (Slimer is seen outside the room) Slimer: Well, that went well. hmm... But now what do I do? Blake H: Hey SLimer. SLimer: Oh! *Bows* Hello God of Light sir! Blake H: Everything okay tonight? Slimer: Sure is! Blake H: What happened in Emily's room? Slimer: Oh I just helped her fall asleep was all! Blake H: Well that's nice of you! SLimer: Thank you sir! Blake H: You don't have to call me sir you know that right? Slimer: O-Oh right! Sorry Blake! Blake H: No need to apologize Slimy. Slimer: Okay. Blake H: *Smile* Slimer: *Smile* Blake H: Welp, I'll leave you alone now. Slimer: Okay Blake! Blake H: See ya around! (Slimer waves as Blake walks away) TO BE CONTINUED..... Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Category:LOTM: Grimm Sorrow Season 6 Category:Kingofevil9 Category:22kingdomheartsfan Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:Transcripts